Alex and Sonya
by Arcane-Boomeus
Summary: Alex Mason was a somewhat normal guy, but a very odd turn of events steers his life clear of anything 'possible'. A universe that seems to be based upon his greatest area of knowledge- Video Games!  Rated M for Violence & Adult 'Situations'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak, Nintendo, or The Pokémon Company. I do own my characters and their personalities.**

I'm Alex. Just slightly nerdy 16 year old guy -the 'social outcast' type, to most- getting good grades and trying to get into a college… Well, I was a semi-normal guy. Before she happened. Oh, you wanna hear the story? Alright, here goes nothing.

* * *

I jumped as I heard my bedroom window open spinning around to see… A pale woman is a black body-tight suit, with a faint scar on her cheek, from her pointed chin to her ear- it was only visible in the moonlight. She was crouching in the windowsill, looking at me with what seemed to be amusement.

I nervously asked "Who are you?"

She smiled "Depends. Are you Alex?" I nodded and she said "Good, if you'd lied I'd have had to kill you" She giggled

"Why are you here, exactly?"

"I'm your new best friend" She leapt silently to the floor, then walked over to me and whispered "Come on, let's hurry to the portal."

"Portal?"

"I'll explain everything later, sweetie. But for now, we need to go"

* * *

She smiled and said "Almost there"

I nodded, then asked "What's your name?"

"Oh, almost forgot. You, cutie, can call me Sonya." She pointed to a light blue vortex-thing and said "There it is. Let's go" She grabbed my arm and we sprinted into the 'portal'.

* * *

Sonya smiled and said "Home sweet home." I looked around.

"Um. Sonya, where are we?"

"We're in my house, in Hoenn"

"Hoenn?"

"This is the Pokémon world. Was I myself not enough of a hint?" I looked at her and saw her green hair and long legs

"You're a Gardevoir."

"If you're really well-behaved, I'll let you see my chest spike."

"Pokémon are real…"

"In this dimension"

"Um… Sonya?"

"Mhm? Is something wrong?"

"Y- You…"

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful" She blushed

"You're exactly like I dreamed" I frowned, both shocked that she would dream of me and that I was living up to expectations.

"What do you mean, 'dreamed'?"

She sighed "Sorry, dreamt"

"Not your grammar."

"I'm a Gardevoir, silly" I nodded, it _was_ obvious

"And that's why you brought me here?" She gazed at her feet guiltily.

"Sorry"

"I'm not upset. But am I really worth the trouble? And did you need to use the ninja entry?"

She nodded and said "You're not just here for me. That was a lucky break for me. I'm kind of a…"

"Don't way psychopathic killer… Don't way psychopathic killer…"

She laughed quietly and said "I'm a member of the Hoenn Black Ops."

"What do you do, specifically?"

"Stealth, espionage, assassination, infiltration, and reconnaissance."

"Assassination?"

"I swear I'm not a bad person"

"I can already tell you aren't. How many lives have you saved?"

"Tens of thousands"

"And how many have you taken?"

"…Hun… Hundreds"

"You're a hero"

"Huh?"

"You save lives. The killing is a small price to pay if the numbers you've given to me are true. And I wouldn't care either way" I looked into her ruby eyes and said "…Sonya?"

"Mhm?"

"You never told me why you brought me here"

"Oh." We both blushed and looked away from each other. "Well, you're the newest member of the Black Ops"

"What?" It wasn't so much a question as an exclamation of my confusion.

"I don't understand your question"

"So you just randomly bring me here and recruit me?" I stood up as I asked the question, to show that I was upset.

"Um… Yeah" She was on the verge of tears, and buried her face in her hands.

"That's your reply? A simple 'yeah'? Are you insane? _Jesus Christ_, what the hell is wrong with you! I wish I'd never followed you!" I went from upset to pissed, in a matter of mere seconds.

"I'm sorry" She started to cry, but I continued on my rant.

"Well you should be-" I stopped mid-sentence as I realized what I was doing, and said "I didn't mean that. Any of it…"

She nodded "It's fine, I don't care. I'm alright."

"Nothing's fine about that… I made an angel cry…" I put my face in my hands and seethed at myself, wishing I could die for hurting her.

"Alex?"

"I'm sorry"

"I… I think I…" I turned towards her, using my thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes. She smiled and said "I think I love you"

"No you don't"

"What?" She seemed shocked

"Sonya… I made you cry, you deserve better…"

"…" She looked confusedly into my eyes for a moment, then got a clever smile on her face and said "You're crying now too"

"So?"

"I made you cry too"

"But you didn't mean to"

"Neither did you. You lost your cool, and had every right- I drafted you into the military of a foreign country in a foreign world. Plus, I love you"

"Damn you for being so clever"

She looked at me sadly and asked "You don't feel the same way, do you?"

I frowned and started "Of course I-"

She interrupted "I'm so stupid!" She started to cry and said "I just drafted you, without you even knowing. Why would you love me?"

I put my hand over her mouth, startling her, then said "If you'd stop beating yourself up about me not loving you, I'd be able to say… Sonya, I've know you for a few hours at most." She started to cry again, and I continued "And they've been the best hours of my life. Sonya, I love you" After a moment, she realized what I'd said and looked into my eyes, those ruby orbs piercing my very soul.

She slowly smiled and said "You mean it."

"Of course." She giggled and jumped onto my chest, knocking me over.

"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad we had this little talk" She pressed her lips to mine, then slipped her tongue into my mouth- I mimicked her actions with limited success. She pulled away and asked

"Have you ever done this before?"

I blushed and shook my head "No"

"Good. Neither have I" She giggled and blushed, then said "You're blushing."

"You're one to talk"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"I dunno, that kind of activity is going to corrupt you and make you lose your innoc-" She kissed me again, and we wrestled for a bit with our tongues- she whooped my ass.

"I love you"

"Sonya, you're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled and slipped my shirt off, then slowly slid her hands down my chest , finally coming to- and undoing- my jeans. She slid off my pants slowly, then my underwear. I reached around and unzipped her jumpsuit, then helped her remove it. We stood and embraced again, and she guided us through her home, then finally into a room- her bedroom.

We separated and she said "Get nice and hard for me, 'kay?" Her smile was irresistible and my member quickly stood at attention. She pushed me onto the bed and asked "What first?"

"I don't care, as long as it's with you" She smiled and leant over me, kissing me quickly and putting her lower lips to my face. I grinned and took a tentative lick, it tasted like cherries. I chuckled and said "You taste like cherries"

She giggled and said "Hope you like cherries"

"I can get used to- Gah!" Sonya licked the tip of my member, then pumped her hand up and down on it. I licked at her moistness, slightly enjoying the flavor.

"Oh god, Alex I'm-" She moaned loudly, her entire body shuddering with orgasm. I slurped up her juices and felt my member twitch, then release a stream of hot goo into Sonya's waiting mouth. She swallowed and turned so she was face-to-face with me.

"You tasted like salty… Ugh"

"You tasted delicious" She smiled and rolled off of me, lying beside me.

"Are you ready to…?" I nodded

"Only if you want it"

"I just swallowed your slimy… Of course I want it" I nodded and kissed her, then she rolled onto me and positioned her slit over my member.

"Sonya, I'm gonna go really slow so I don't hurt you, 'kay?" She didn't acknowledge my words, instead slamming all the way down my member. I gasped and almost panicked as blood seeped from between us, and reminded myself that that was supposed to happen. She smiled at me, rubbing her chest spike and bouncing on my lap. Soon it was just moans, and she arched her back, her pussy clenching my member and causing me to release inside of her. We lay there for what seemed like hours.

"That… Was amazing, Alex"

"You weren't half bad yourself"

"Wanna take a shower?"

"A real one"

"Good. I don't think I can do that again for a while" We both laughed

* * *

I frowned and asked "Do I really have to…?"

Sonya sadly shook her head "I forgot about this, sorry"

I shrugged and asked "What'll they turn me into?"

"No idea."

"Alright… I love you." She smiled

* * *

I walked into the room, and frowned when I saw three Pokémon- A Ninjask, Lucario, and Luxray- standing before me. The man who was going to perform the procedure smiled and said "You're a special test. We're using these three. Your appearance probably won't change much, maybe some fangs or something, but mostly it'll be ability"

"How so?"

The Ninjask flew over to me and said "We have control over what changes- our DNA does, anyways. For example: You'll have my speed, and rather than blades like mine-" He flipped my hands so they were palm-up "-You'll have extendable blades here" He lightly pressed his blade into the center of my wrist.

The Lucario stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, then said "You'll have Me and Luxray's strength, that'll be the dangerous part. Especially for Sonya, if you get my meaning" I blushed and nodded, and he continued "I'll train you on using aura, and Luxray will teach you how to properly wield the electrical abilities his DNA will provide you."

"Cool."

The Luxray nodded and Lucario said "His vocal chords were damaged in a helicopter crash years ago. He can't speak"

I nodded and muttered "Just like Snakeyes"

Lucario frowned "What was that?"

"Snakeyes is a character in comic books in my world, and he can't speak because his vocal chords were damaged in a helicopter crash."

"Ah."

The man chuckled and said "I'm Dr. Roberts, by the way. Now let's get started…"

* * *

I groaned and looked at my hands, noticing little points in my wrists. "How do I look?"

Sonya gasped and said "You're awake!" She hugged me "I was so worried!"

"Tell me I don't have a tail"

"You don't have a tail"

"I love you" She giggled and blushed, then kissed me.

"I love you too" She ran her hands over the bumps on my wrists and said "Try flicking your wrists."

"Okay, I think Ninjask said something about that." I flicked my wrist, and a blade shot out, extending just past the tip of my middle finger. "Wicked awesome…" Sonya smiled

"Yes! That means you and I'll probably work together!"

"I thought we would anyways."

"But now it's almost guaranteed"

"Guarantees are usually better" She laughed and the Lucario from earlier walked in

"Your first and only lesson. The aura powers allow me to do this." He placed his forepaw on my forehead, and I just… _Knew_ how to use it. It's hard to explain.

"What about Luxray's lessons?"

"He taught Sonya. She'll use a similar technique to teach you, since you can't understand his non-English."

"How exactly does that work?" Sonya smiled and pressed her palm to my forehead and, once again, I just _knew. _

"Sonya, you never cease to amaze me"

Lucario chuckled and said "You understand why you have to be careful with your new abilities, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll leave you two to… Whatever you're going to do now"

Sonya smiled and hugged the Lucario, then said "Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

I got up and said "I will mention it." He chuckled and shook my hand.

"And you may grow plates of metal armor or even spikes on the back of your hands."

"Cool" Sonya laughed and hugged me. Lucario nodded and left the room.

Sonya released me and said "Let's get you outfitted."

"With what?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Your area of expertise. You'll go through a set of courses for different areas- Agility and Strength, for example- and from your scores they'll determine the area you'll be placed in" I nodded and stretched, and she said "Whoa… I guess Lucario gave you some muscle, eh?"

I shrugged and said "It'd make more sense than me having it beforehand."

"That's kinda sad"

"So is the fact that you had to come to another world to find me"

"Touché"

* * *

I doubled over, hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath- I'd gone through six obstacle courses as a circuit- when the drill sergeant walked to me and said "That was damn good."

"Thank… You sir"

"I'll have the nerds- 'placement engineers' crunch the numbers and figure out what you'll do." He chuckled and said "And nice catch with Sonya. She was really in need of a guy friend." I nodded.

Sonya smiled and asked "Why so tired sweetie?"

"You… You're evil" She giggled and hugged me

"I may be evil, but my evil heart belongs solely to you"

"How nice"

"You bet."

"Why am I so madly in love with you? I didn't even get a chance to run!" She giggled and punched me in the arm

"You didn't seem too worried about that in your world"

I frowned and thought _"I miss my… I don't remember. Did I have a girlfriend? Who was my best friend? Did I have any family? What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!"_

Sonya frowned and asked "You really can't remember?"

"You listened to my thoughts?"

"No, you projected them."

"How?"

"We mated last night- not the full bond, mind you, but you've definitely gained some ability. My –and Lucario's- teaching methods probably helped as well."

"I'm so confused I don't even know what questions to ask"

"You don't need to ask any questions"

"Why not?"

"Because when we bond, you'll know all the answers."

"…Okay, I guess."

Sonya smiled and said "Let's go see what you were placed in!" She grabbed my arm and took off- being part Ninjask meant I could easily keep up- and we were at a small bulletin board very quickly.

"Is this it?"

Sonya nodded and looked up and down the list and said "Mason, comma, Alex… Uhm… Aha!" She turned and smiled at me, then said "Assassins rule!" She hugged me.

"Love you too"

* * *

I turned to Sonya, shifting my weight on the shingles of the roof we perched upon "We have to kill him?"

"We're assassins Alex. It's our job"

"Sonya, I'm not sure I can do this."

"Alex, this man beats children and sells them into slavery."

"Oh."

"That's what I thought." I glared at the man, and he leaned out the window as planned- I frowned and flicked my wrist, releasing the blade on my right. I stabbed him in the throat and let him drop out of the window like a stone- Sonya grabbed my arm and we took off at a sprint. We leapt into the back of the mattress truck we had come here in, thanking God we had left the mattresses in the back as our driver, Jeff -a Marowak half-breed- hit the gas and got us the hell outta Dodge.

I sighed "Sonya, will all the missions be like that?"

"No, most will be gathering intelligence. So there isn't much killing, just on some of the… Louder missions." I swallowed

"Was that a good first mission?"

"We're alive, without broken bones." She hugged me closely

Jeff chuckled and said "Hey, calm down back there. Those may be mattresses, but that doesn't mean you should get too… _Comfortable_… with each other on them."

I blushed and Sonya said "You know you're just jealous"

"Oh, you're so romantic, about to screw in the back of a truck."

I chuckled and said "I try" Sonya giggled

"So let me get this straight. By having hot sex with you, we've formed a psychic bond?"

"Pretty much"

"I had to go so through much hardship… Poor, poor me… Having sex with a beautiful woman… It was so horrid, I almost died. Twice"

"Ha-ha, so now I'm beautiful?"

"Now? You've been beautiful, beautiful…. Why hadn't you ever even been kissed before? You're so unanimously known as the pretty Gardevoir, yet you'd never had a boyfriend? Is there something I don't know about?"

"Once, a guy tried to come onto me. He was a jerk, and wouldn't back off…"

"…And you _KILLED_ him for it?"

She laughed and said "I didn't kill him… I just kicked his ass."

"That's my girl"

"Who says I'm your girl?"

"The fact that you love me, I love you, we're mates, and I'll kill anyone who tries to change any of those things"

"Aw. That's so sweet"

"_You're_ sweeter that sugar, baby"

"Now it's just getting annoying"

"Sorry sweetheart" She slapped me across my face.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"Sorry…" She frowned and hugged me.

"I shouldn't have slapped you…" She looked at my cheek, then ran her hand over it gingerly.

I laughed and said "It's okay, I understand, 'Keep the pimp hand strong' and all that stuff" She rolled her eyes and kissed me.

"Alex, I'm gonna give you some advice. Shut up"

I laughed and said "Yes, my love"

* * *

"This is the Headquarters for the HBO." She rolled her eyes as I chuckled, and said "Yeah. I know."

"At least it's not HOBO, that'd just be _too_ funny"

"What am I gonna do with you?..."

"Well, hopefully-" She laughed

"Try and at least _act_ like a civilized sentient being"

"I will… For a price."

"…"

"A kiss" She smiled and kissed me, then we walked into the HQ, so I could meet 'the Boss'.

* * *

Was I nervous? You can bet your ass I was. But that's the just the beginning of my story…

I smiled and saved the document, then turned to Sonya "And there's Chapter 1"

She giggled "Let's get in another love scene real quick…" She embraced me, and pushed me onto the bed.

I chuckled _"Here we go again."_

**You like? Please review, I'd like to have a story with no relation whatsoever to any of my other ones, and I'd greatly appreciate any ideas and feedback…**

**Arcane-Boomeus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak, or the Pokémon Company; Nor do I own Assassin's Creed, it's characters, affiliates, producers, etc (I don't own anything related to it, other than my copy of the game) I do not own Call of Duty, Activision, Treyatch, Infinity Ward, nor do I own any characters from the Call of Duty franchise. I do not own Mortal Kombat, NetherRealm Studios, or any characters or producers or anything of the sort.**

**I _do_ own my characters and their personalities.**

**I should tell you that this isn't just a Pokemon story. (As if the Disclaimer didn't already.) And that I came up with the plot-line for this story all by myself, before Mortal Kombat 9, which, as I have been told, is somewhat similar; I don't think so personally, but I'm quite insane, and am not to be trusted...**

**Chapter 2: Realism, In-Laws, A Mission, Self-Abuse, and a Realization.**

I smiled at Sonya as she complained "That's not what happened!"

"Oh really?" She nodded and started reading the pages.

"Since when have _I_ been the submissive one? And you omitted like three hours of conversation while we were walking, made it so we mated on our first night of knowing each other, and made me a total wimp!"

I shrugged "Sorry babe. It's 'based on a true story', not 'an exact recording of a true story'. Besides, readers prefer sensitive women."

She scoffed "I'm an expert assassin. Why would I be all 'rainbows and butterflies', that'd be a liability, and…" She sighed and looked into my eyes, then said "Your eyes are so dark, I'd think they were black if I didn't know better…"

I chuckled and said "That was really random, you know that?" She nodded and continued reading, occasionally highlighting something.

As she finished reading, she scratched her head and, after a moment or two, said "You made it seem like a weeks worth of events were all in the span of a day. That's just WAY too unrealistic. You should label your 'timeskips' accordingly, instead of an asterisk line break."

"Dear, I was unaware that you were a writing expert." She raised an eyebrow and shook her head- she was probably contemplating whether to kill me or not, knowing her… I idly flicked my wrists, extending and retracting my wrist blades, and I thought _"If I had a cloak, I could look just like Ezio…"_

Sonya raised an eyebrow curiously and asked "Who's this 'Ezio' guy? Is he cute? Cuter than you?" I chuckled and facepalmed, imagining Sonya leaving me for a video game character… Oh, right… She frowned and said "You're spacing out again."

"Ezio is a video game character."

"Specific."

I laughed "He's the main character of Assassin's Creed Two. He wears a cloak and has blades on his wrists, similar to mine."

She smiled "This guy sounds like quite the stud. Almost as cute as you?"

"He's a video game character."

"So am I."

"But the character Ezio Auditoire is-"

Sonya frowned "_The_ Ezio? He's an important historical figure here. He changed the world."

I grinned and said "I guess it makes sense. Main characters in video games are important historical figures in video game world, huh?"

"You've been here for a month and a half, and you're still discovering random information."

"Yeah, it's kind of awesome, isn't it?"

She frowned and said "You wrote ahead of time. You haven't met the boss yet. We're doing that today"

"I like to be ahead of the game." I replied with a smirk.

"You shouldn't try and predict the game of life. For all we know, the computer could explode, killing both of us."

"That'd never happen." As I finished the sentence, the computer whirred. I jumped, "SHIT! Knock on wood! AH!" I rapped my knuckles on the wooden desk, and the computer quieted down. I sighed with relief, and Sonya stifled a laugh.

She smiled and said "That was… Odd." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the chair, when an alarm beeped. Sonya smiled and asked "Ready to meet the big boss?"

"Let's get this over with."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

"Alex Mason. I've heard a great deal about you, and you've only been in this world for a month and a half. I'm impressed." Said the stocky man who sat behind a large wooden desk- The 'Big Boss'. He smiled and said "I trust you're not too upset about the DNA alterations?"

I nodded "Yes, Sir, I'm growing quite fond of these new abilities- the aura-wielding powers of a Lucario, the electrical control of a Luxray, the speed and blades of a Ninjask, and the muscle of an athlete. I'm very fond of these, actually…"

The 'Big Boss' nodded and said "Good, good. I'm happy to hear that. But I want to talk about you and Sonya's relationship."

"What about it, sir?"

"I am told that you two have recently created a mating bond. Is this true?" I swallowed- it was true, we had done it just two nights ago… How in hell did he know about that? Whatever…

"Yes, Sir, we have."

The 'Big Boss' smiled and said "It's good to know that my daughter's finally found a suitable mate. Actually, a mate at all. But you're quite the catch. Out of this world." He chuckled at his pun, while I registered what I'd heard.

"D…D-Daughter, sir?" He smiled and nodded, noticing the look of shock and fear on my face.

"My wife and I adopted her, when she was just a little Ralts. She wanted to be in 'the family business', and wouldn't take no for an answer. Trust me, I tried to dissuade her, but when she sets her mind to something, she gets it."

I slowly nodded and processed the information, when the 'Big Boss' hit a button on his desk- Sonya quickly made her way in and asked "Daddy, what'd you do to him?"

Her father chuckled and said "I told him that I was your father. I think he's in shock." She facepalmed and slapped me across the face- I snapped out of it and looked curiously at the large man in front of me, and he said "Sorry about that, son"

"Son, sir?" I asked, a hint of panic in my voice.

He chuckled "Of course. You're bound to my daughter, so you're my son"

"Oh. I thought there was gonna be some strange back story with an ending that would be… Bad…" I shuddered, and Sonya facepalmed.

"He didn't mean that we're related, you're not even from this world, remember?" The 'Big Boss' nodded.

"With this crazy-ass place, I can never know."

Sonya giggled. The 'Big Boss' smiled. "Call me Dad. And, _Son,_ you've got a mission."

"The way you said that worries me, but alright."

He laughed. "It may very well be a reasonable assumption. This is a solo mission."

"Aw shit."

"Sorry, but only one person can be inserted and extracted. And you've got the most potential."

"Me?"

"Look at yourself, your abilities and attributes. Lightning, increased strength, speed, and stamina, those blades, psychic powers, and aura-based abilities! You're a regular superhero!"

"No, I'm a strange one."

He laughed. "Alex, you're going to assassinate a man known as 'Midnighto', he's a vicious hand-to-hand fighter, and has many guards."

Sonya smiled. "Have a good time."

The boss smiled. "Stealth will be of utmost importance."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I gasped for air. _"Stealth will be of utmost importance, what a load of shit."_ I leapt into a stack of crates.

"I think he climbed the building! GET HIM!"

"Alex, what the fuck?" Came the static-y voice of command.

"Oh, now you say something! They _KNEW_ I was coming."

"… Roger that, just try and complete the mission."

"I don't know-" I smiled as the target looked out of the window directly above me. "-I got this."

I leapt onto a crate, then silently climbed 20 or so feet up. I hung on the windowsill, and he leaned out, sighing. Then he noticed me. "What the fu-" I shoved a blade through his jugular, then climbed into the room.

"Target eliminated."

"Roger. Head to the Exfil Point."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

"FUCK! THEY'RE _RIGHT _BEHIND ME!"

"Roger that."

The helicopter started to take off, and I leapt into the back, bullets whizzing by my head. "SHIT!"

Explosions rocked the bird, and the pilot screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

The co-pilot laughed. "He's an assassin! He probably killed their leader or some shit, maybe he poisoned all of the guards, who knows?"

I felt a bulled hit my hand, and yelped in pain. "AH!"

A crew chief pulled me away from the door and looked at my hand. "Didn't even break the skin… You didn't happen to fuse with a Lucario, did you?"

"I did."

"You've developed metal plates on the backs of your hands."

"Kick-ass."

"Lucky."

"Either way, 'twas awesome."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

Sonya frowned. "You did WHAT?"

"Ho esatto la vittoria dalle ceneri della sconfitta"

"Huh?"

"I claimed victory from the ashes of defeat."

"What's with the Italian?"

"You know you find it sexy."

She blushed. "So what?"

"So, I like it when you find things I do sexy." I replied.

She smiled. "Fine. How'd it go? What'd you kill the target with? Just tell me everything… While suspending a cup in midair with Psychic."

"I love you and all, but you're a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

She kissed me happily. "And I drive you crazy. You can't resist me, and you know it... Now tell me what happened."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

"So you've got the plates on the backs of your hands now…"

"That's all you have to say? I just recited that entire thing, and all you-"

"WHAT IF YOU DIED?"

"Sonya…" I began, but was unable to say more.

"NO! You could have died… What would that leave me with, huh?"

"Sonya, I won't die…" I reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder

"… Alex…"

I frowned, looking into her eyes curiously. "Sonya… What's wrong? Why are you so broken up about this?"

"One of my friends got pregnant… Her husband almost died yesterday, while you were on assignment…" She looked at the floor in front of her.

"Sonya. I'm not him, whomever he is. I'm me, and I won't go down."

She clenched her hand into a fist, and I saw a drop of blood fall onto the floor. I grimaced. "I accidentally…" She began, then trailed off, looking up at me.

I sat down beside her, turning over her wrist. A series of cuts greeted me. "Sonya… Why'd you do this?"

"I'd rather feel pain than numbness…" She explained.

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard… Why in hell were you numb?" I thought aloud, looking at her wrist.

She yelped as I placed my fingers alongside the cuts. "Ow…"

"That's what happens when you cut yourself… I'll go get some peroxide, and then some bandages…"

"Use Recover." She said blankly.

"Can I?"

"Lucario can, and our bond should've given you enough psychic ability too." She reasoned.

"Alright… Recover!" The wounds disappeared, and I kissed her gently. "And if you ever do that again, I'm pouring orange juice in one, salt in another, and axel grease in the next."

She shuddered. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry to me? You should be sorry to your poor wrists!" I scolded.

She smiled a little. "I'm sorry wrists."

I kissed her and said "I love you, but if you do that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, 'kay?"

She nodded. "I…"

I smiled. "I'll also take you to the doctor."

"We won't do it again! WE _SWEARS IT_!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. She hates the doctor.

I laughed. "Okay, lose the plural thing."

She smirked. "We're sorry."

"Sonya." I said irritably.

She started. "Sorry."

I kissed her. "Now stop being psycho crazy, and go back to your usual fun crazy."

She blushed. "I love you…"

"I love you too," I began with a smile, "my little self-abusive darling."

"We don't like to be called "darling," our love." She replied.

Then something hit me, like a ton of bricks. "Your last name... It's Blade. Sonya Blade is a Mortal Kombat character. Alex Mason is the main character of CODBO... Mother of God."

"You belong with me, you belong with _me_!" She recited in a sing-song voice.

I shook my head. "No, this is bad."

"Why?"

"CODBO is short for Call of Duty: Black Ops."

She smiled. "Yeah, and this is bad because what?"

"Where I came from, that game hadn't come out yet." I explained, feeling frightened.

She shrugged. "I still don't understand how-" She stopped. "It's bad because you don't know if he dies or not."

I nodded. "That, and I don't understand how Sonya Blade fits into this, other than the fact that she's special forces... "

"Maybe the games aren't always exactly right?" She proposed.

I scratched my chin. "That makes sense. I think CODBO was supposed to be set during the Cold War or something like that."

Sonya's eyes went wide. "Was he an American?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"And you're American?"

I nodded again, not knowing where she was going with this. "Where are you going with this?"

"CIA?" She looked as if she was 'bous 'teh have a brain blast.

"Are you 'bous 'teh have a brain blast?"

"You've gotta be kidding me..." She muttered quietly, her eyes glowing lilac.

"What?" I was concerned now.

She sighed. "Well, you don't _die_."

"Sonya, the way you say that scares me." I said, dejected.

"I can't even make out what happens, it's a confusing jumble of intersecting sagas... From what I can discern, some great evil attempts to invade Earth. Heroes are chosen to defend from this evil- including you and I- and they seem to succeed. But they're blindsided by another great force..." She massaged her temples. "I can't even sort it all out after that."

I scratched my chin. "Describe one of the heroes to me."

She nodded. "He looks like a ninja, but with blue... ninja clothes. He controls ice, I think..."

"Is his name Sub-Zero?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. It is."

I wracked my brains for information on Mortal Kombat. "And the evil comes from a place called "Outword", doesn't it?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

"The evil leader is Shao Kahn, isn't he?"

She frowned. "If you know more about it than me, just tell me everything."

"Did they fight in a tournament?" I asked, curious.

She nodded again. "Mortal Kombat. With a "K", instead of-"

I laughed. "I know... So, we participated?"

She nodded. "You fought a lizard guy and beat him, then a creepy pale guy with red tatoos."

"... I fight Reptile and Quan Chi?"

She nodded. "You beat them, then... I can't see past that..."

I kissed her and pressed her forehead to mine. "And how long do you think we have until we're asked to compete?"

"Sooner than you would prefer." Said a deep voice.

I turned to see a tall man with glowing blue eyes, his form crackling with electricity. I immediately identified him, if for on other reason than his hat. "Raiden?"

The Thunder God nodded. "Alex Mason, Sonya Blade. Are you prepared?"

Sonya frowned. "Prepared for what?"

"Mortal Kombat..." I breathed.

Raiden pressed his palms together, then slowly pulled them apart, forming an electrical current between his hands. "If we of do not prevail, Shao Kahn will merge Earthrealm with Outworld."

Sonya shrugged. "That sounds bad."

I nodded. "I assume it is, but it never happened in the games, so I have no clue..."

"Then we shall go." Raiden clapped his hands, releasing a blue shock-wave.

**TEST YOUR MIGHT!**

_**FIGHT!**_

**I'm a huge fan of Mortal Kombat, if you haven't figured it out yet.**

**You may be wondering where COD fits into this, other than Alex, but you'll soon find out. *_Cough_* "In chapter 3" *_Cough cough_***

**I think I'll skip a preview, since I don't actually _have_ one... =3**

**~~Arcane-Boomeus~~**


End file.
